Lighting control can prove difficult in areas that are illuminated by single channel luminaires that can only be adjusted for brightness. Furthermore, single channel luminaires may not be able to adequately mimic natural light under certain circumstances where an area is illuminated by both natural and artificial light. As a result, a person moving within the area may be distracted by inconsistencies between lighting conditions in the area. Furthermore, when natural light is not effectively leveraged to illuminate an area, energy consumption of the luminaires may become unnecessarily excessive.